


Don't Mess With Me

by RamblingWithFantasy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 21A isn't Luke's seat but he doesn't care, Almost smut, Fake headache, Fluffy Ending, Luke has German origins, Luke isn't a member of 5sos, M/M, Michael tries to sleep but he's distracted, Teasing, airplane au, exchanging numbers, fight for a window seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingWithFantasy/pseuds/RamblingWithFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, I see. Is your headache also hurting your dick by any chance? Because that bulge in your jeans says otherwise. I'm Luke by the way" Luke whispers seductively in the guy's right ear and offers a hand to shake. He hopes with all his heart that the changes in his plan will work.</p><p>"I'm Michael. And I really have a painful headache, just saying. Would you mind shutting your mouth up?" this guy Michael murmurs questioning while shaking Luke's hand, trying to be believable but miserably failing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Mess With Me

Luke loves flying. He always had, always will. If he only had wings, he imagines, real feathered wings like an angel, he would fly wherever he wants, no human boundaries or gravity to fight. Every time he flies by airplane in order to visit new places, meet new faces and breath new fresh air (not that stale one he breaths in when he's at home) oh, he's on a whole different level of ecstasy. Airplane is the mean of transport Luke puts at the top of the list of his favourites. The chances of taking flights aren't too many, but the boy doesn't give up quickly and as soon as his feet touch the ground he can't help but be eagerly willing to hop on an airplane again. Maybe illegally occupying a window seat, even though his ticket clearly says that he didn't book it, not caring about what's written on it and bitching animatedly if the owner claims on it.

Luke won't ever be tired of admiring what he's flying above, tired of curiously observing any tiny little detail of houses, squares and roads when the airplane is still taking off the runway. Luke catches colours, the shades of the forest which are amazingly shining through the branches of trees, glimpses of long rivers, rocky and sandy beaches, a trail made of seashores. Luke's flying very high while everything underneath is getting so, so ridiculously small and meaningless; he gets goosebumps on his skin sometimes, thinking back about it. Whereas other passengers start closing their eyes after being a considerable amount of feet up in the air, Luke tries not to shut his eyes tight, fighting the sunrays just as if it was his very first time on the airplane. It gains more and more altitude, changing direction once in a while. The flight is spectacular and Luke doesn't want to lose a bit of it.

Luke stares at a clear blue sky, one of the bluest, from the stainless window glass; sunrays are seeping through flimsy, almost filamentuous and non-existent white clouds. The airplane sets itself up in the usual horizontal position, leaving the diagonal line behind. Luke takes in several snowy peaks and some deep dark blue lakes nestled in dirty green valleys, all of them surrounded by coloured points. Houses, small villages and big cities. Nothing is magnificent compared to Luke right now. Luke feels like a huge, giant creature in comparison to what's left on Earth; yet his eyes don't show any hint of superbia, looking down at the ground from high above with fond admiration. Everything is too beautiful to him to be even partly envious of it.

 

****

 

Luke is quite not on time, but it doesn't mean he's late to take his flight; he can't even dare complaining. Even though the luggage he's been carrying on for a couple of minutes is undoubtedly heavy (though Luke steadily affirms that there's absolutely nothing inside it) the boy is at his best, doesn't seem to ever run out of energy. He keeps on looking for the departures board everywhere to get to know which gate he needs to go to. It's eight o'clock in the morning but the airport's been already given life; it'd be better say that it never sleeps due to the neverending flights and constant people jam at anytime. Luke's mum and brother follow his tracks without losing his sight, being trapped in the flow of hurried people going anywhere, from duty free shops to toilets and infopoints.

Luke stops in his tracks and looks up at the ceiling; the departures board is hanging right there in front of his eyes. In between dozens of numbers and letters combined Luke catches the name of his destination: Glasgow, Flight LH1607 Gate 18 - Open. Luke's baby-blue eyes are filled with happiness, glowing and sparkling non stop. Luke's going to fly again, fly to Glasgow and get to visit his lovely grandma. He hasn't seen her in months; he's certainly going to make up for it.

Scotland has always been a magical land to Luke since he was a little daydreamer kindergarten kid; great scenario for fantasy books, made alive by mystical creatures such as unicorns, wizards and witches. He's such a sucker for anything implying Scotland and Scottish people. Oh, is Debbie right when she proudly makes the name of David Tennant as her favourite actor in the whole world of male actors. Luke is willing to attend university in Glasgow, he would move in there that right moment if he had the possibility; he's actually aware that his dream will come true in a couple of months. He's patient but also excited. Actually more excited than patient, but we're going to skip this part for his sake.

His gate had been open for a while now, so Luke doesn't waste any more time and goes for it, almost forgetting to say a sweet, touching goodbye to her mother and annoying older brother. He's already on the airplane with his heart but he'd never ever say it out loud, probably screaming at the top of his lungs. When his mum calls his name, his brother in tow, Luke slowly turns around and sends them a "I'm tired of saying goodbye for the hundredth time in a minute" look. Before his mum can even speak a complete sentence, the last call of his gate is echoing throughout the building.

"I'll be fine mum, don't worry. No puking, crashing the airplane, annoying people or falling asleep before landing, I promise. And you, Jack, if you really don't want to take care of my kitten...please, don't kill him at least. I love it more than anything and anyone else" Luke lets out warning him, hoping to find his cat alive when he'll be back home in a few weeks.

Jack tsks and his mother smacks him in the upper arm, glaring at him.

"Call us as soon as you land! And tell grandma we miss her very much! Don't forget that" his mum shouts, making sure to be heard by everyone nearby.

"Of course mum, but you know grandma is half-deaf! I think she's going to miscontrue your message as per usual!" Luke shouts back, waving goodbye with the free hand and turning around for the last time, heading to gate 18.

"That's it. Here we go" Luke whispers to himself after a few seconds of inner silence, missing his mum's teary eyes and the plain, flat expression of his brother's face, too busy scrolling through his phone.

 

****

 

After Luke handed boarding card and passport to the last German airport operator, he's allowed on board. Luke exhales a long breah of relief. Given the documents back, the boy politely thanks the operator and almost runs towards the rear entrance of the airplane. He doesn't care about pushing people abruptly and go ahead to get to have a seat first. Luke feels increasingly powerful step after step and when he enters the airplane, oh is he on a whole different level. His ticket clearly says that 21B is not a window seat; Luke pretends to be dyslexic like any other time and immediately occupies the 21A seat, brushing it off if someone will have the balls to make him realise he's completely wrong about his own seat.

The captain pilot is informing passengers that they must fasten their belts as soon as possible and turn off their mobile phones, laptops and any other electronic devices as well. After a a little while hostesses are showing passengers the necessary safety demonstration. Luke doesn't really pay attention to it and fishes in his bag in order to pull out his ipod, plugging earphones in and cutting the world out. Luke usually doesn't mind socialising and making new friends when he travels: just, it's not the right time nor place. He just wants to listen to music until the landing, watching the view underneath him without being interrupted. And nobody's going to ruin his plans.

He's unfortunately aware that Munich is not very distant from Glasgow; anyways the boy is willing to make the best of the hours spent flying, as he always does when the opportunity is given. The airplane begins to move, slowly speeding the pace up and following the bends of the runway. They're running the final straight line; Luke is quite content because that's the last part of road before taking off completely: he remembers by memory the sounds airplanes make in the process. So his hands automatically go rest on the armrests to the sides, his eyes happily shut tight. Adrenaline begins to run through his veins and his heart pumps blood twice the average; the boy is not terrified. He's goddamn electrified for what's coming next; when the wheels won't be touching the ground anymore, he'll be flying. Getting higher and higher.

The contact with the ground is now lost. Luke is finally flying. The airplane slowly gains altitude, positioning itself in a diagonal line until it's safe enough to stay horizontal. Luke's got goosebumps on his skin as usual but he's doesn't care; he's happy with himself. He doesn't feel human anymore because he's up feet and feet in the air. He feels free from everything and everyone.

Luke slowly opens his eyes and gets emotionally overloaded; no threatening rainy clouds in sight, no fucking airplane wings to atrociously cover the wonderful view. The sky is very, very blue; the boy thinks it's not a really bad idea to open the doors and jump off the airplane without parachute. Just feeling the pressure destroying your bones and squeezing your lungs and cutting your breath, adrenaline turning your body into mush and skin like marble-

"Excuse me, sir? I didn't mean to disturb you, but you know that you're occupying my seat, right?" a soft, slightly mocking male voice snaps Luke out of his thoughts from the right side with a light stroke of his right arm.

Here he goes, one of those damn stupid I-want-my-seat people. He's been sat there for just twenty minutes for God's sake. Luke hoped with all his heart he wouldn't meet people like them. Oh was he wrong.

"Excuse me, sir?" Luke repeats trying to parrot the intruder's voice as perfectly as he can, subtly eyeing the guy beside him without pulling off the earphones. He's going to win this battle, ready to fight a storm to keep the seat to himself. There's no way in hell he'll give up-

"I said, you're currently occupying my seat. 21A is my seat, the one's on my ticket. We should switch them in order to-"

"In order to nothing. With all respect, I'm not gonna be sorry for sitting here - Luke informs the guy showing him the sass of him - I love window seats, and this one is truly amazing because no wings are hiding the view, so. Deal with it" Luke retorts, moving his gaze to the view again. Why is this annoying guy happening to have a seat next to him? Why the 21st row of all the other thirty? Why can't he be left in peace?

This guy doesn't give in though, and starts talking again as if the first message hadn't come to his ears.

"No need to be coy. No need to do it right now. We can switch whenever you like and want. Gonna have shifts. Once, twice, your choice" the stranger suggests politely.

Luke wants to rip out this guy's hair and throw them in a fireplace. Has he misspoken anything by chance? Hasn't he been clear enough about his intentions? So what? Luke takes a long breath before speaking again, this time diplomatically.

"I can assure you middle seats are not that bad. You should try them. And- oops, you are already" Luke chirps ironically. This thing going on needs to stop right now before it's too late.

"Oh, well. With this being said I hope you won't need to go to the toilet. You'll be informed that the flight takes four hours. Don't know I'm a pluri-awarded pro at keeping it though. G'luck" the stranger kinda challenges. And fucking smirks, sure to win whatever game they're playing.

Luke rolls his eyes quite annoyed and turns his head around to properly face the guy who just accepted to play this kind of game, but what he sees won't help him win the game at all. Had he never turned around in the first place. The guy is quite tall, red haired and green-eyed; his skin is not too much tanned, definitely pale, and his bright smile and plump red lips would defeat an entire army if they were fighting a war.

Luke's heart swirls at the sudden worth-of-a-deity beauty he's bumped into, cheeks turning light red from sheepishness and fingers furiously fidgeting without rest. On the other hand, this guy is getting on his nerves pretty fast. Unfortunately, he's also remarkably handsome; Luke's never going to admit that. The boy takes a couple of seconds to come up with a very smart comeback but the words coming out of his mouth sound ruder than anything else.

"Woah, is this a threat? Like you're a very, very terrifying monster speaking this big. I was peacefully listen to music when you got here and ruined my moment. You know what? You'll never have your seat. And who cares where you're sitting? I love watching the view while I'm 100% sure you're going to fall asleep in a matter of minutes, if any less. The dark bags under your eyes tell me you're pretty tired. And you need sleep, of course. So do me a favour and enjoy your flight" Luke snaps back quite proud of himself, turning the volume of the music a little bit up to shut the world off again. And shut this irritating guy off once for all.

"I wasn't threatening anyone, just giving advices. I'm gonna roll the dice anyway. Good luck with your amazing physiological ability, again. Don't cry like a whiny baby when I'll take my seat back" the red-haired guy remembers calmly with a snarky, blunt comment and closes the conversation, putting a little distance between them as if they had never talked to each other in the first place.

Luke thanks God he won't have to deal or argue with the guy anymore until the end of the flight. He keeps on listening to Arctic Monkeys and The 1975 peacefully, mutually switching from one song to another and his eyes never stop gazing at the clouds beneath them, so soft and white just like cotton.

 

****

 

Much to his fucking dismay, Luke needs to use the toilet urgently after two hours of flight; he doesn't know where they are at the moment, but that's not the point. He wouldn't even dare think about landing and stepping off the airplane. He loves being suspended. He almost dislikes walking on the ground. And the boy was the fuck hell damn right; the guy next to him had fallen asleep open mouthed not too much later after they stopped teasing each other. Fucking proud of himself, again. But.

His happiness and pride are suddenly broken by the pressing need of getting up and emptying himself. Luke curses himself for being weak. The stirring below his tummy is so strong and nagging that Luke thinks he can't keep it any longer, wetting his pants like a three years old baby eventually.

That means he's bound to leave his fabulous seat, getting it temporarily unoccupied with the fear of finding it occupied again by the guy he doesn't really like. Not even his toothy perfect smile is going to change that. Not at all, he believes.

"I'm calling the shots here. Giving up isn't acceptable" Luke repeats in his head like a mantra, trying to keep it as much as possible without looking too handicapped to the other passengers' eyes.

The landscapes underneath them are truly sending his heart into oblivion, fucking with his emotions. It's so good men invented such a beautiful mean of transport as the airplane. It's cool to fly high and be alone for a while to reorder thoughts. Luke is happy between the clouds, he feels like he can do literally everything.

Another twenty minutes pass by slower than ever and Luke can't keep the stirring anymore. He absolutely needs to go peeing and drop off the weight he's been holding in for minutes. The boy prays God that the guy won't wake up while he's gone. That would be the most bitter twist of fate ever. He can only hope with crossed fingers.

Luke stands up in a slow motion, silent as much as a thief, and puts his bag on the window seat. He tries not to touch the other two passengers beside him while sneaking out towards the toilet, paying attention to be as quiet as possible in the process.

He opens the door of the toilet and gets in pretty fast, taking his time. Luke spends about less than one minute doing his business; he would call it a record to be remembered if it wasn't for the fact that there's a seat involved. He feels like another person after peeing.

Luke's pretty certain nothing has changed when he gets back to his seat. So he exits the toilet and heads back to his row. His heart skips a beat, his eyes widen in pure shock as he catches an awful amount of red hair resting next to the window. Eyes probably glued to the view.

"That little motherfucker, how dares he - Luke groans in anger under his breath - He's going to pay for it."

Luke avoids completely the 21C old passenger and plops down his former seat like a drop falling limply in a glass full of water. The red-haired guy hands him the bag he previously had put on the window seat with the fakest smile, barely taking a quick glance of the boy and brushing it off easily as if nothing had happened. Wow, now this guy is completely awake.

What a nice coincidence.

Luke is raging and highly annoyed, to say the least. His precious window seat is lost and he doesn't know how to get it back. Desperate times call for desperate measures. If the guy doesn't stand up soon, he'll make him. Whether he likes it or not.

"Wanna listen to a song? We can share" Luke offers innocently, blinking just as sweetly as a boy can do, showing him a pair of glowing puppy dog eyes and almost giving the guy one of his earphones.

"No, thank you. I have headache. Music isn't exactly what I need right now" the guy answers but his voice is not very steady nor credible. He turns around again, not wanting to face Luke anymore.

Luke is tempted to make a scene on the airplane and starts glaring daggers at him, when suddenly his attention is caught by the tightened crotch of the guy's skinny jeans that the guy himself is trying to cover up with a hand.

Oh, look, just the sight Luke needed to see and get his revenge once for all.

"Oh, I see. Is your headache also hurting your dick by any chance? Because that bulge in your jeans says otherwise. I'm Luke by the way" Luke whispers seductively in the guy's right ear and offers a hand to shake. He hopes with all his heart that the changes in his plan will work.

"I'm Michael. And I really have a painful headache, just saying. Would you mind shutting your mouth up?" this guy Michael murmurs questioningly while shaking Luke's hand, trying to be believable but miserably failing. Michael closes his eyes and sighs heavily, ready to take a nap and rest his nerves on fire.

"Sure, nice to meet you. Let me know when you would like me to suck you off in the toilet, in case you didn't bring aspirins with you" Luke replies silently, an evil smirk spreading out on his lips.

Luke doesn't actually know where all this confidence comes from, but he's playing the game brilliantly and he's in fucking advantage. Oh is he so gonna triumph in this fight like a Roman emperor. It's just a matter of minutes.

Michael doesn't even have the strenght to face Luke properly, so "Yeah, little boy. Never in your wildest dreams. I wanna take a nap now" Michael hums not really paying attention to anything in particular.

Luke snorts and crosses his arms on his chest like a grumpy baby who's been denied sweets and videogames for a week. And grounded. No friends or DVDs. Literally nothing to have fun with.

 

****

 

Michael is undeniably aware of the fact that he's going to lose his window seat forever if he stands up and goes to the toilet to simply get rid of the throbbing bulge in his pants that right moment.

Damn Luke. Damn those eyes and that nose and thin lips- Stop. He's been thinking of Luke too much for his tastes. Useless the wide range of possibilities to keep his seat; none of the ideas were good enough to put him in a safe position and leave him in peace for the rest of the flight.

The point is, Michael isn't even a window seat lover. Yeah. And airplane is not his favourite mean of transport. Yeah, again. He tries hard not to look at what's underneath them so he's forced to close his eyes whenever he flies. It happens that window seats are awkwardly way more confortable than middle and aisle seats, so he decides for a window one even though he prefers travelling by bus. By tour bus, exactly, with the buddies he loves who are currently fast asleep in front of him. Calum and Ashton are, in fact, sweetly sleeping tangled up in each other arms. He would give his life for them if needed.

When Luke sings a bit of a song by The 1975 Michael re-opens his eyes and looks at Luke, since he couldn't really go back to sleep once he was woken up. He's going to hell for this, Michael guesses. But hey, it was Luke first. Luke had proposed the all blowjob thing without a hint of shame before. The boy shakes lightly Luke's left arm, making him turn around with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What do you want" Luke spits out flatly, slightly bothered and not really waiting for a decent answer from Michael.

"Do you like 5SOS?" Michael asks back, quite shocked because the boy didn't recognise him at first sight.

"Sorry, never heard before. By the name they sound like another cheesy boyband for soon to be got laid, thirsty teens and wanna-be queens. Where has the good music gone?" Luke mumbles, willing to get back to listen to music and relax.

Michael soothes the anger boiling in his veins and replies calmly. It's just fine, not everyone can know the most famous rising rock band of the moment he's the main guitarist of.

"That's fine. Your music tastes are not that bad though. What's the title of the song you were singing?" Michael says questioningly, turning around fully once again to face Luke properly.

"Oh, thank you. You must have heard me humming along a song by The 1975 then. This one is called 'Sex'. No better song than this in the whole album, in my opinion" Luke cheers up, forgetting for a second the feud going on between them and glad to receive a compliment in a four hours incomplete flight to Glasgow.

"And I'm not trying to stop you, love, if we're gonna do anything we might as well just...make out a little bit in the toilet over there? And you may suck me off as you offered before" Michael sing-songs with nonchalance, grinning and changing a little bit the lyrics of the song Luke was quietly singing before. His eyes are burning fire with lust, Luke's are burning with sweet, hot n cold revenge. Luke loves being patient sometimes.

That's what Luke wanted, making Michael stand up and lead him into the toilet, even though it means he'll have to stand up as well. But. Everything to be the one and only owner of 21A.

Luke smirks widely and doesn't waste any more time, since it's running out. He takes Michael's hand in his and drags him towards the toilet room, avoiding one by one the questioning looks of the passengers, some of them half-asleep or drug addicted-like. Michael almost trips over his own legs in the process, but his hand doesn't leave Luke's for a second. Luke opens the toilet door eagerly and pushes Michael inside, closing it immediately after. The game's just begun.

 

****

 

What a shame. Of fucking course the airplane toilet had to be too damn small for two people. Indeed, airplane toilets are made for a single person. Airplane toilets large enough for two people don't exist yet, but the boys seem to have quickly forgotten this detail in particular. 

What a shame.

Michael and Luke eventually manage to get a comfortable position for the both of them and make the best of their business before a passenger with a real need starts knocking fiercely at the door, crashing it out of anger. They need to be quick as a lightning.

Michael's sitting on the toilet while Luke's sitting in his lap. There's some of uncomfortable silence in there, that's why Luke opts for breaking it bluntly.

"I never thought guys like you could be so dirty. Having sexual intercourses in a public place" Luke whispers, staring at Michael right in the eye. He bits his lip seductively, moving his arms right around Michael's neck.

Michael giggles, ready to reply Luke's comment with a "Dirty? I'm not dirty. I don't smell either. I had a long shower this morning."

"God, I didn't mean it that way. You're such a good mood-killer" Luke lets out fake annoyed with a long eye-roll.

"Well. The point is, you were so kind to me, so gentle. And you're incredibly stunning. How could I decline the offer and say no to you?" Michael murmurs, taking in the beautiful features of the other boy's face.

"You couldn't. You can't ever" Luke decides to end the conversation there and starts sucking and licking a purple mark below the other guy's earlobe, soft inhales and exhales tickling his neck. The more he procedes with his plan the more he'll reach his aim.

Michael lets his head fall back resting it on the wall behind him carrying Luke forwards too, green eyes half shut and lust-filled, mouth incapable of emitting any sounds but low, filthy moans. He lets his arms tighten around Luke's waist, clearing his head from pure thoughts while his teeth go biting a tiny surface of Luke's neck playfully. Michael has to take note in his mind that Luke's lip working is very, very good, almost beatitude-like. The boy laces his fingers in the thin, soft strands of Michael's hair at the nape, pulling lightly at it and enjoying the feeling of the guy's arms wrapped around his waist.

Luke's lips gently move up to Michael's jaw and chin; he hesitates a bit, his head lighter, uncertain where to kiss him properly or not. A kiss is a symbol of intimacy to Luke; he can't kiss strangers this randomly. But he can't afford to lose the seat either.

On the other hand Luke assumes he'll be more believable if he pretends to be as involved as Michael in this short airplane love-affair. The latter consideration gives Luke the green light.

The wait is getting dangerous so Luke goes for it and pushes his tongue in and meets Michael's, starting a tango-tongued dance together. Michael returns every kiss humming quite happily and flavouring the taste of mint of Luke's mouth, while burying his fingers under the boy's white t-shirt and caressing the warm skin there in small circles.

Luke puts a lot of effort into not feeling guilty for what he's going to do later. But Luke's in a quite deep denial anyways; he's enjoying the long kiss more than he should. The guy is taking care of him somehow. He's not eager or else. Just... nice and careful. Michael's hands aren't like peach, they're rough and calloused but Luke doesn't mind at all. It feel awkwardly nice and relaxing.

They keep on making out for a couple of minutes completely lost in each other's mouth, when Luke suddenly puts himself together, pulls away and stands up from Michael's lap without giving any explanation. It's time to go raising the winner's cup.

"Where are you going?" Michael asks a bit confused, plump and soft lips from kissing.

Luke takes a step back and whispers deceptive words into Michael's ear.

"I'm a kinky person. I have a thing back in my bag that may make you like this blowjob on a whole different level. Wanna find out?" Luke answers and asks at the same time, already smelling in the air the sweet taste of victory. He knows guys always want to try something different when the topic implies sex.

"Yeah, of course. I'll wait for you here then. Don't be late" Michael replies, a huge smile forming on his kiss-swollen red lips. He looks at Luke like he promised him the moon or something bigger.

"Okay. I'll be back in a matter of seconds. You won't even notice I've gone" Luke kind of reassures him caressing his cheek and gets out of the toilet quite amused.

He happily ignores every disgusted glare on the passengers' faces and shakes his fist child-like in victory as soon as he sits back on his window seat, resting his head again next to the rounded small window and glueing his eyes to the view. He missed the blue. He missed the sky.

Ten minutes later Michael starts thinking of all the possible ways something could have gone wrong. Is Luke dead of heart attack? Any traffic on the airplane? Pretty hostesses flirting with him on his way?

"I mean, he just told me that there was a thing back in his bag...which is on his- FUCK!" Michael exclaims out of anger. God, he's been so blind and stupid.

He decides to get out of the toilet, realising he'd been fooled from head to toe by the boy with blond hair. He's so angry with Luke, but mostly with the stupid part of himself that had taken over him that he doesn't give a fuck when people are glaring at him for slamming the toilet door too hard and too harshly.

Michael runs to the 21 numbered row of seats, mouth falling ajar as Luke starts to laugh mercilessly at him for being that idiot with an oh-so-memorable expression of happiness spread across his face. He's very stupid, he realises; Luke just wanted to have that damn 21A seat and admire the view in peace. He didn't ask for the moon or stars after all. Just his window seat.

And he got it just making a complete fool of him eventually.

Michael's lips break into a silent laugh, bringing out a beautiful, genuine smile. Luke tries to open his eyes properly or say something at least, but laughter takes over him and there's nothing left to do but live the moment for what it is. There's enough time to talk about what happened.

Michael shakes his head in defeat and warns the 21C passenger that he's going to get to his own seat. The boy sits down (he hopes) for the last time, making himself at ease, and stares at Luke for what seems an eternity. Luke is holding his tummy with a hand, still recovering from too much laughter and then sighs, some traces of fun hanging in the air.

"Are you quite finished?" Michael grumbles half-jokingly, expecting an excellent comeback together with a snide remark from the blondie.

" 'Gets a blowjob denied and loses his seat. Shamelessly fooled by a window seat lover' I can already read the headline of a juicy scoop on the first page of newspapers" Michael continues, laughing as well.

Luke can't see anything but blurry frames of Michael through his eyes rimmed with tears. So he sniffles while drying his eyes with his fingers.

"Okay, look Mr. 21B. You're a very handsome guy, with pale porcelain skin and piercing green eyes and all. Yet I'm not a slut, basically, and usually I don't like kissing strangers but every time I fly I manage to get a window seat because I love watching the Earth from above so, as I said before, just deal with it. There's literally nothing you can do to take this 21A seat away from me, ok? I was ready to do anything, as you've witnessed" Luke explains gesturing, quickly glancing at his watch.

Michael sighs in defeat and "Must know I don't like flying then, especially window seats. I just wanted to sleep, honestly. But you made it bigger than it was" Michael confesses letting his facade fall off, his cheeks turning red from guiltiness.

"You what? You don't even - what - you're a twat!" Luke whisper-shouts incredulously, exasperated and utterly confused. He cannot believe his ears. He had to bitch with the guy and kiss him, almost losing his precious dignity, to fucking keep his that damn seat and it turns out the the idiot doesn't even like travelling by airplane! The situation is ridiculous, to say the least.

"Let me get to the point at least! Let me explain" Michael says loudly, stopping Luke from covering him in insults.

The boy nods and lets him go on.

"So, well, I usually travel by bus with my friends over here and I'm not quite used to airplanes. I'd like to sleep whenever I fly because we're busy people and never stop... The fact is that window seats are weirdly more comfortable than the others, you can rest your head and curl your back as you wish. It's hard for me to sleep vertically, I can't close my eyes. Besides, I'm afraid of heights; never in a million years I would dare watching the view. But I see this is very important to you, right? You kissed me and tricked me and you were ready to-" Michael replies, seeming more relaxed than before.

"Yeah, that means so much to me. I feel so incredibly better when I look out there, like, I don't have to think about anything anymore. I do really stop being human for a couple of hours..." Luke trails behind. He needs to apologise soon, he concludes firmly.

"I'm sorry, you know. This is your seat and I'm occupying it because I'm stubborn. I shouldn't have done what I've done. I've been mean to you, and a liar" Luke shyly confesses, his eyes not crossing Michael's.

He feels a bit guilty right now; this Michael guy just wanted to sleep, being pushed on the edge of cerebral activity by a tiring routine, and he didn't allow him to do it due to his "feeling emotionally better". That's bullshit. Now he feels deeply sorry about his previous behaviour.

"Wan-wanna sit back in-n here? I'll pass this time. I-I'll let you rest a b-bit before l-landing" Luke finds himself stuttering. Where have pride and self esteem gone?

"It doesn't matter. I think I'll stay awake. We're gonna arrive soon after all" Michael replies, his smile forming a thin line on his lips. That shouldn't have happened.

Luke has a flash of genius remembering the old times when he used to fall asleep on his brother's shoulder in the car during family holidays, wrapping an arm around his waist to find the most comfortable position to sleep. It doesn't even seem a bad idea, asking a stranger to sleep on his shoulder in order to make them both fine.

"I may sound akwardly shameless but... Why don't you try to sleep over my shoulder, maybe wrapping an arm around my waist to get comfortable? I should have some soft skin over here" Luke points with his index at the conjunction between the collarbone and high-middle chest.

Michael looks at him suspiciously and "Why not. Aren't you playing something creep, are you?" he asks.

"No more jokes or lies. And if you act your age I might leave you my number so we can go out for a coffee or something in Glasgow" Luke adds automatically without catching a breath. Michael smiles again with that toothy perfect smile of his.

"I'll leave you mine for sure, even if you don't want me to. Coffee or whatever. Deal?" Michael completes with a question, already leaning into Luke and making himself comfortable.

"Yeah, deal" Luke agrees happily, taking Michael's chest into his arms and letting him fit his head under his chin.

They are strangers for each other, yet so physically and emotionally close. They both wanted to shut off the world outside by sitting on a window seat with different, opposite reasons, simply closing their eyes or listening to music. Here they go.

Luke smiles while looking down at Michael, subconsciously intertwining his fingers in his red hair and leaving a soft kiss onto it. He starts rubbing his thumb gently over Michael's right arm after a few minutes, letting his own arm fall and rest on the red-haired boy's chest pressed to his when tired. Luke thinks this is one of the most awkward encounter he'd ever had.

Maybe annoying people is the best, funniest thing to do when you're flying by airplane.

**Author's Note:**

> I've worked so hard on this fic that I'm really satisfied and proud of it! Never thought my hand could write such stuff to be honest. I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked to write it! :)


End file.
